


Stolen Affections

by Im_writing_out_of_time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, EVERYBODY LOVE EVERYBODY ELSE, F/M, IT'S ALL EQUAL LOVE, M/M, Multi, OKAY?????, Polyamorous Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_writing_out_of_time/pseuds/Im_writing_out_of_time
Summary: A month before they are due to wed, Alexander confesses to Eliza that there is another who also owns his heart. How does Eliza react to finding out about John, and how does John react to Alexander spilling the secret about their relationship?





	Stolen Affections

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHAT.  
> EVERYONE LOVES EVERYONE EQUALLY AND NO ONE IS LEFT OUT OF THE RELATIONSHIP.  
> It fucking pisses me off when two people of a polyamorous relationship leave the third out and said third person just allows it. FUCK THAT.  
> John loves Alexander and Eliza equally, Alexander loves John and Eliza equally, and Eliza loves Alexander and John equally. Don't like it? Make sure you're never in a poly relationship. Because everyone deserves love.
> 
> That said, John feels like they don't love him equally, BUT THEY DO.
> 
> THERE WILL BE MORE ADDED TO THIS- DIFFERENT PARTS, SO STAY TUNED.

**Alexander POV**

I'm so confused. I've never felt this way before. It's disgusting. Unnatural. And yet, it feels so right. John has stolen my heart, and against my wishes. I'm due to wed Eliza come December, yet I feel strongly for someone else. Is it not unfair to us all? I find it unjust that I be forced to choose between my dearest Eliza, or my darling John. Both treat me well and I love them both, yet I feel as though I should not. 

I walk to the door, readying my hand to knock, and I feel the sweat on my palms. I should not be nervous to talk to the lady I am engaged to, yet I feel at a loss for words. I swipe my hand across the leg of my breeches and inhale. How do you tell the woman you love about the man you have feelings for? Both of them make my stomach flutter and my heart soar, and yet, loving them both confuses my mind. I reach for the door knocker and rap it against the door, hoping my Eliza can help me make sense of my feelings. 

Eliza opened the door with a smile on her face. "Alexander," she breathed, a smile lighting up her face. This was going to be harder than I thought. 

"Hello Eliza. How are you this evening?" I tried to sound normal, but she caught in right away. She knew me too well. 

"Alexander, my love, what's wrong?" 

Bless her heart. She's too pure for her own good. How can I tell my beloved Eliza that I love her, yet I wish to court another? A man, at that. "Shall we take a stroll as we talk, my love?" 

She smiled at me, her dark eyes shining in the night. "Shall I grab jacket?"

I could feel the smile appear on my face at her innocence. "Yes, my darling Eliza. Grab a jacket. The wind is blowing rather cold tonight." She was wearing a light colored bed gown, the light fabric swishing around her. She wore them often, though they were made for those without wealth. She had her father buy her some special bed gowns because she loved the simplicity of them, the lightness of them. I loved the way she swished as she walked, the way they fluttered in the wind. Her hand soon found mine as she walked out the door, her light jacket covering her torso. 

Her hand was warm against mine. Her father must have ensured the house was properly heated for his children, a thought that made him smile. He wanted to be able to ensure that for his own children some day. "My dearest Eliza, you know the undying love I have for you in my heart, do you not?" 

"I do know. Alexander, my sweet, what's wrong?" 

I linked my arm with hers, her hand resting on my upper arm. It calmed me, as it usually did, but something was different. She was keeping herself slightly pushed away, as if to keep me at length. "Eliza, I love you. You know that. I love you so much, and I couldn't fathom the idea of not being your husband. But I find myself with the impossible task of breaking someone's heart." I could hear her gasp, assuming I meant her heart, but I could never do that. "Eliza, I find my heart, though it belongs to you, has been captured by someone else."

We had reached the park and I laid down the light blanket I had brought before allowing her to sit. "Alexander..."

"Eliza, you must believe me, I did not mean for him to steal my affections, and you have to believe, I would change it if I could, I would push away his affections, but I return them. I care for him the same way I care for you. My heart is torn in two directions, each one filled with as much love as a human being can give another, and I cannot break either of your hearts. I could not do that to you."

"Him? Alexander, what are you talking about?" Her eyes searched for mine, but I couldn't reach her gaze. Her hands held mine in her lap. "Alexander, my love."

"I love him, Eliza, and yet I love you. I cannot imagine my life without either you, nor him. I never knew it was possible for me to love someone with as much love as I feel for you. Eliza, what should I do? I cannot lose you. I'm just so confused." As hard as I had tried to keep the tears at bay, the thought of losing either one of these wonderful people had my chest aching. I pawed at the tears on my face, streaking them across my cheeks. 

"Do I get to meet him?"

"What?" I looked in her eyes to find her face entirely serious. 

"What's his name?"

I smiled, thinking of the freckles that dotted his cheeks, his dark chocolate eyes, not much unlike Eliza's, the dark curls that were, more often than not, tied up in a ponytail. "John. John Laurens. You two are so much alike, and I think that's the brunt of my problem. You're both so pure at heart and willing to put anyone before yourself. You're both so sweet and kind, and I love you both so much. But it's not normal for me to love a man the same way I love you. It's not normal, but it's how I feel. I can't stop it. But I can't lose you either, Eliza. You have to understand that. I can't. I look forward to our wedding. I do. But I can't hide my feelings for John anymore."

"Alexander, I-" She bit her thumb, something she did when she was contemplating something. "What if you didn't have to choose?"

"What do you mean?" My head was spinning. Was she saying what I think she's saying?"

"Do you truly love both of us? Equally?" Her eyes were soft and caring, her hair fluttered in the wind and her bed gown wrapped around her. She looked ethereal. 

"Yes, I do believe so."

She held my chin so I was forced to look into her eyes. "It's not my decision to choose who you love. Neither is it yours. Follow your heart Alexander, and know that I love you, and I want you to be happy. Should you choose to be with us both, I shall stand aside when it's his turn to have you, and I hope he will do the same when it comes to my turn." 

I sank to my knees at her feet and buried my face in her skirt, sobbing. "I don't deserve you, Eliza. You're so good to me. Do you truly want to meet him?"

"I think I would like to meet the man who has my husband as enamored as I do. Yes, Alexander, I would."

I sat myself back on the bench beside this godly woman and cupped her face in my hand. "May I kiss you?"

"You may," she whispered, leaning in. 

I pressed my lips to hers and I knew I could never lose her. The sparks I felt for her were the same I felt when I kissed John. Her hands leave fire against my skin where they trail. I fear if she should let go I would surely freeze to death, her hands stealing back the warmth they give me. "Would you like to go meet John right now?" 

"Alexander, is it not too late?" 

I smile at her. "No, my love. John stays up rather late. He should still be awake at this hour." She wraps her arm around mine and I feel that familiar warmth radiate through my body. It was quiet as we walked, but I found no discomfort from it. We strolled through the town and I couldn't help but think about how accepting she was of my love for John. Will she change her mind after she meets him? My betrothed was very willing to meet the man I was in love with, would she love him too? Would she learn to love him as I do? And what should happen if she finds she does not like him, what should happen if she hates him? Would I have to choose between them? 

We reached his door and I reached out to knock. His house was nice, but in need of repairs, the whole house creaked in the wind, but it was cozy. It was John's dream home and he loved it despite its need for repairing. He opened the door, his hair damp. His gorgeous face lit up as he saw us standing in his doorway. 

"May we come in John?"

"Absolutely! Yes, come in." He bustled around the room picking up random small item that were strewn everywhere. "I apologize for the mess you two. I would have picked up if I knew you were coming. Please, sit." He motioned for us to sit on the chairs. "Hello, my name is John Laurens." He held his hand out to her and kissed it, making her blush. She never was one for grand gestures. 

"Elizabeth Schuyler, but you can call me Eliza. It's a pleasure to meet you John." She was still blushing and avoiding his eyes.

"John, I told Eliza about us." 

His eyes grew wide and I could see the smile waver on his face. "Told Eliza what about us, exactly?"

Eliza's eyes met mine, their dark beauty shining at me before she grabbed John's hands and pulled him to sit next to her. "He told me everything, John. It's okay. I understand. You can't choose who you love. Although it may be difficult, I'm willing to accept that I'm not Alexander's only. He says he loves us equally, though, and I find that matters most. I couldn't imagine life without Alexander, and I presume you feel the same way?"

"I do," John said, tears filling his eyes as he looks back and forth between me and Eliza.

"Then I am willing to share Alexander with you, providing he is willing to be shared." 

Bless her heart. Eliza deserves so much more than me, but I would not live without her. I watched as John rushed forward and kissed her, directly on the lips. Now my own eyes widened. How would Eliza take this? John was supposed to be my lover, not the lover of us both, yet she did not pull away until John did first, an embarrassed smile on his face. 

"I apologize deeply, Miss Eliza. Please forgive me for my haste."

She smiled, her cheeks a rosy blush. "There is no need to ask for forgiveness, John." She kissed his cheek, her lips lingering for a moment before she pulled away and grabbed his hand. She sat back and pulled John closer, linking his hand with mine. "I actually liked it," she whispered blushing. Her hand drew across her body and rubbed her elbow, shame written in obvious letters across her face. 

I stepped behind her, want coursing thick through my body. I could not think of a more arousing sentence to come from those gorgeous lips of hers. I pressed her body back against mine, my heated core pressing against her bed gown. 

She gasped slightly. "Alexander, it's not proper for-" 

I shushed her gently. "You can say no if you want, Betsey. It's all in your hands. You can have me, or you can have John if that's what you wish. Or both of us," I whispered. Her body shuddered and I could only hope it was from arousal, rather than disgust. 

"What about waiting for our marriage, Alexander?"

I kissed the nape of her neck and watched John's eyes darken. His hardness was evident in his pants as he watched Eliza's face. "We can wait if you want Eliza. This is entirely in your hands. If you want me to stop, let me know." 

"I don't," she whined, leaning back against me, pushing herself into me. 

"Come to us, John," I commanded. He stepped forward, his chest fluttering. Eliza pushed forward to press her lips against his and I wrapped my arms around and grabbed John's hips, pulling all of our bodies together. Eliza squeaked and John pulled his lips back, looking at me. He told me he had never felt any feelings for women before and yet here he was, kissing my fiancée in front of me, enjoying it. He leaned past Eliza, kissing me. His tongue tangled with mine as it had multiple times before. I was completely in bliss, my two loves playing with my body. 

**Eliza POV**

I had always thought I would be saving myself for my husband on our wedding night, yet here I am, pressed between my fiancée and his lover. My body was feeling things I had never imagined feeling before. I had John's body pressed to my front and Alexander pressed against my back, both of their arousals pressing into my most intimate places. 

"Alexander," I whined. I had never heard myself sound so needy, but that's all I was feeling. "Please touch me." 

"John, lead us to your bedroom, my love." 

John pulled away and grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him. My body was a ball of nerves and one touch from either of the boys sent sparks through my skin. John opened the door to his bedroom and led Alexander and I to his bed. The boys pressed me down on the mattress and they each chose a side to sit on. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Eliza? I know this isn't what you planned when Alexander brought you to me." John's voice was smooth as his breath tickled my ear. 

I took a shaky breath and nodded my head. My body was buzzing and all I could think about was what they were going to do to me. "I'm sure." My voice sounded breathless even to my own ears. 

Alexander pressed his lips to mine. "You know how beautiful you are, right? I want to make you feel good tonight." He moved to press his lips to my ear. "I think John wants that too." 

I looked to John who was watching me and Alexander with great interest. I was terrified, but also extremely aroused. "Please Alexander, John, please make me feel good. Please make love to me." 

They peeled off my bed gown and stared at me in nothing but my undergarments. Both their eyes were dark as they stared, and I couldn't help but feel self conscious. I brought my arms across my body to hide myself, suddenly unsure of myself. _Could I really go through with this?_ They began to press their lips along my body, one of them pulling off my undergarments, and I felt all my self doubt wash away. John held my hands while Alexander took me. He was my first. He was sweet, and gentle, and kind. John held my hand, drawing my fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. That was intoxicating, though I had no idea why. And when it was John's turn, he was just as sweet and gentle as Alexander. Alexander placed his mouth on my breasts as he held my hands, and my senses were starting to overload as a ball of pleasure took over my body. 

Alexander's mouth didn't stop until John did and the men fell on either side of me. The November air was cold outside and I knew the heat from the fireplace was waning, but the two men on either side of me kept me warm. "I thought we were supposed to be sharing Alexander," I laughed, breathless. 

"And we will, dear Eliza," mused John. "But this was a thank you for being so willing to share him with me." The moonlight shone through the window and I could see my men. John's hair was falling in curls, still slightly damp. I turned on my side and focused on his face as his eyes fluttered closed. Freckles dotted his face and face looked so innocent. I could see why Alexander was enraptured by him. 

Alexander turned onto his side and he pressed his body flush against mine, his naked body molding into my curves. His hand rested on my curves, his chest pressed against my back. "Alexander, darling. We need to get me back home. My father will worry if I'm out much later." 

He bolted up from bed, pulling on a pair of trousers too big for him and his own shirt. Kicking off the trousers, he pulled his own on and tried to make himself presentable before helping me slip on my own clothes. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to John's sleeping form and whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back my love." 

We ran home through a mist that had started falling, laughing. "My body is sore," I murmured. 

"That's normal, Eliza. We were your first, right?" I nodded. "Then you are going to be a little sore." 

We reached my house just as my father opened the door. Alexander shook his hand as a form of greeting. "Good evening Mr Schuyler. I apologize for bringing Eliza home so late, but we were trying to wait out the storm at a friend's house. But the rain didn't let up so we ran home. I'm sorry, sir. I won't let it happen again." 

"It's fine Alexander. I'm just glad you're both home safe." Father walked inside and left me and Alexander alone under the dryness of the porch. 

"I really enjoyed tonight, Alexander. All of it." I smiled. "I love you," I whispered, pressing my lips to his cheeks. "And John."

**John POV**

We sat together in a meadow, Eliza's head resting on Alexander's chest, her fingers tangled with mine. It had been over eight months since that fateful night when we made love; her, Alexander, and I. Her stomach was gorgeously round, and I wanted nothing more than to be the one she was resting her head on. I never imagined myself falling in love with a woman, ever. It had never occurred to me. But then Alexander brought Eliza into my life and I couldn't imagine life without her and Alexander. 

I watched them and found myself jealous of what they have. They were able to flaunt their relationship and hold hands and kiss in public, but the most I was allowed to do was hold hands inconspicuously as we walk together. Of course, at home, Alexander was more than willing to share her, even letting me hog her at times to make up for the lack of contact during our outings. Everyone assumed the child she was carrying was Alexander's, and there was a very good chance at it, but there was just as much a chance of the baby being mine. There was just as good of a chance of that baby coming out looking like me. 

There was a ring on my finger that linked me to them, but there is no documentation, no papers that prove our love. They had papers. I was the one left out. I untangled my fingers from Eliza's grasp and laid in the tall grass of the meadow. My stomach churned as I turned away from Alexander and Eliza. 

It was only seconds before Eliza turned to me and flipped me over onto my back. "John?"

"I'm okay, Eliza. Just a little tired."

She straddled my lap, her swollen stomach resting on me. "That's a lie, John. Your eyes are red because you are trying not to cry. Please talk to me, to us." Alexander joined her at my side and pressed his lips to mine. 

"We love you, Jacky. Please talk to us." 

"I don't feel like I am actually a part of this relationship. I feel like I am the extra person, just butting in on your relationship. And I don't want that." I fiddled with the ring on my left hand, slipping it off. "I don't want to ruin what you have." 

Eliza took the ring from my fingers as I handed it to her. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she looked down at the simple gold band. "But, John," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "We love you." She grabbed my hand and forced the ring back on. "You are not going anywhere," she proclaimed, her voice slightly angry. 

"Alexander, Eliza, I lo-"

Alexander pressed his lips to mine, and Eliza laid atop of me, her arms pulling me close before she slipped off me and laid beside me in the grass. Alexander's kisses were full of passion, of need. "We love you John, please don't do this. I could not lose you, Eliza could not lose you. And what about our family? Our baby?"

"I feel as though I'm always being pushed aside, Alexander. You get Eliza any time you want. You are married, and I am just a fool for thinking I was truly a part of this relationship."

Eliza was crying and Alexander looked furious. "You are as much a part of this relationship as Betsey and I, and I will not have you thinking otherwise. I do not need a sheet of parchment to tell me who I can and cannot love, and though it would be much easier if I was only in love with one, I could not stand the thought of not having one of you in my life. I need the both of you to survive, John, can't you understand that? We need you. Please stay with us." 

By the end of his tirade, he was more sad than angry, and the look in his eyes, the thought that I could survive leaving them, broke my heart. "I love you two with every fiber of my being. I couldn't leave you if I tried. I just want to feel as loved in this relationship as you two love each other. I feel rejected because, though I know you love me, I feel as though it isn't as strong as the love you have for each other. I want to be able to hold you in public, to kiss you as I want, not hold Eliza's hand and hide it in her skirt. I just want to feel loved."

"Oh, John. You have no idea how loved you are." Eliza's voice was soft in my ears. 

"I know how you love me, I just... I do not always feel it." Alexander rested his head on my chest and Eliza placed my hand on her stomach. 

"It is up to us to make you feel it then," Eliza said. 

For the next two weeks until Eliza gave birth, I felt more love that I had my entire life, and even after, I was floating on cloud nine. Our child, Philip, looks more like me than the other two, and I could not show my relief when I saw him. He had Eliza's nose, and the shape of my eyes and lips, but his eyes were a beautiful gray and his skin a gorgeous brown. Eliza mentioned that his eyes would darken into color over time, but I was enraptured with him no matter what. Alexander was not disappointed in our son either, contrary to the fact that Philip is my own flesh and blood. He loved Philip as much as Eliza and I and, in fact, he wanted to have more children. He wanted us to have a big family with feet pattering everywhere, and I could not help but dream of the same; a family of mixed blood, both my children, and Alexander's children running around, playing. 

* * *

Over time, Eliza granted our dream to us. We had several children through the years, each time Alexander and I would attempt to guess the baby's gender and which one of us was the father, Eliza shaking her head at our antics every time. She was pregnant again, and Alexander and I both thought it was his child, though we would be just as happy if he wasn't. Her stomach was protruding from her skirts as she sat on the porch mending clothing. Our eldest four children ran across the lawn, playing with a kitten they had found in the bushes. The younger three were playing with a ball in front of the steps to the porch, running back and forth to give each one of us a hug, first Eliza, then Alexander, then me. I was in love. With Alexander, with Eliza, with our unusual little family. I finally knew what unconditional love felt like. Love that wouldn't leave me. 

The people in town found out eventually, more of our children began to look like me, and at first, we were greeted with disgusted stares and judgement, but those looks made us stronger. As the people found out what was happening in our home, I became more open to showing feelings in public. I allowed myself to hold Alexander's hand, or Eliza's. I kissed them both in front of others and, eventually, we were just looked at as another family. The looks left, the whispers, the judgement. We were allowed to be us, wherever we wanted. 

Philip was turning twenty, close to graduating from college. He was wise for his age and, though he was struck during a duel, he had miraculously survived. He was fighting for our honor, for his parents' honor, when he challenged George Eacker to a duel. Eliza's health went downhill for months, worrying for her son, while Alexander and I worried for her. We suspected she was pregnant when Philip was injured and we tried to keep her spirits up. Now she was fit to burst yet again, and Philip had recuperated. His movements were stiff as his side and arm still were sore, but we were all thankful that he was alive and healthy. 

I watched our children as I leaned on Alexander's chest, his fingers toying with my hair. Everything was perfect. Our kids were happy and healthy, and so was our wife. Her hand kept resting on her stomach and she would wince slightly in pain. Was today the day? She caught me watching her and she mouthed the words, "I love you" to me. My heart sang in my chest and I mouthed it back to her. I never imagined being with a woman at all- I had never been attracted to them for any aspect of a relationship- but I'm glad I have Eliza. And of course, my dear Alexander. He was the one who brought this love into my life. Philip came to the porch and sat by my feet in the bright grass and smiled up at Alexander and I. I could see so much of me reflecting back when I looked at him. He was my own image, engraved on another, though he preferred his hair down around his shoulders, whereas mine was pulled back from my face, tied off with a ribbon. He was becoming a gentleman before our very eyes, and I couldn't be more proud. 

Eliza leaned down and whispered in Alexander's ear and his eyes grew wide. "Philip, keep close watch of your siblings." He stood, pulling me up, grabbing Eliza's hand, and we walked to the house. 

"Alexander?"

Eliza looked back at me. "Are you ready to become a father again?" 

And I was. I definitely was.

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr 
> 
> @im-writing-out-of-time


End file.
